


Marry me

by Beautifullylive



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, I wanted more malec, Malec, Shadowhunters - Freeform, Shadowhunters(TV) - Freeform, Wedding, alec lightwood - Freeform, clary fray - Freeform, izzy lightwood - Freeform, magnus bane - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-10 13:06:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17426447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautifullylive/pseuds/Beautifullylive
Summary: Malec proposal\wedding. Basically just fluff because I wanted some malec.





	1. The question

Everything had to be perfect. Alec thought to himself as he lay in his old bed back at the institute. This room felt foreign to him since he hadn't slept in it since he moved in with Magnus. Oh, Magnus, he loved him so much. Ok, had he quadruple checked everything. Did he have the speech? He felt in his pocket relieved to feel the cool crisp paper still there. Now, what about the reservation? He pulled out his phone to see a confirmation email from the restaurant--the first one that he and Magnus had gone to by portaling out of the country.-- By the angel what if this didn't go well--he needed Izzy. Alec frantically scrambled through his phone until he found her number and pressed call.

"Hey Alec, what's up" Izzys soft voice came through the phone.

"I'm just really nervous about tonight, and I needed to talk to someone. what if Magnus says no?" Alec replied, the nervousness laced in his voice.

"He's not going to say no, you love Magnus and he loves you, that's all that matters"

"Thanks, Izzy, I should probably get going, I'll talk to you tomorrow. Bye" 

"Bye" Izzy replied, hanging up the phone.

Alec set his phone down on the table and reached for his black suit that was draped over the arm of the couch. "Everything is going to go fine" he whispered to himself, it had to. In fact, it was time he head home.

***  
"Magnus, are you home" Alec called out as he entered the loft.

"Yeah, we're back here" Magnus called out, a laugh intertwining itself in his voice.

"We're?" The darker haired boy wondered aloud to himself, only to have his questions answered when he walked back to Magnus' potion room to find Catarina there.

"Oh hey, Alec, nice to see you" Catarina laughed out, standing to greet him "Magnus was just telling me about the time that he brought something to the institute just to see yo-"

"Thank you cat" Magnus interjected standing up to kiss his boyfriend "that's enough I think"

"So what are you doing back this early, I figured you would have some important shadowhuntery thing going on" cat commented, leaning comfortably back in her chair.

"Well actually..." Alec paused looking towards Magnus "Magnus and I have a date tonight" 

"Crap that was tonight, I'm so sorry, I completely forgot" claimed Magnus as he walked towards Alec

"Oh, its no problem, we can reschedule if you want" 

"No no, I'll be going, you two have fun" cat called out as she headed to the front door.

Neither of the men could stifle their laughter, that woman really was something else, Magnus just hoped he hadn't hurt Alec, he seemed lost in thought.

"So where were you planning on going tonight my darling shadow hunter?" Magnus seductively cooed into his boyfriend's ear.

By the angel, Magnus had an effect on him, Alec could already feel his heart racing just from the breath of air on his neck and Magnus calling alec his. Magnus could make Alec melt and he was well aware of it.

"Um, I was thinking that we could um" goodness Alec had to focus but his boyfriend's inquisitive gaze wasn't helping things, God he loves that man so much. "I was thinking that we could go to the first restaurant that you portaled us to when we first started dating

" romantic, I like it" the olde man replied leaning in to kiss his boyfriend before opening a portal and stepping through with the man he loved.

***  
Everything was going well at dinner, all he needed was the ri- crap the ring! He must have forgotten to get it out of his drawer in his and Magnus' flat. 

"Everything alright my darling?" Magnus inquired looking deep into his lover's eyes "you've been unfocused this entire night"

"Yeah I'm fine, I just need to go back home" Alec knew he was worrying Magnus but he just couldn't think straight

"Ok, we just sent the check in, we can leave once it comes back" Magnus comforted

***  
As soon as they got home alec race to their bedroom, and breathed out a breath of relief when he found the ring buried under a pile of clothes. 

"Hey, Alec are you oka-" Magnus was cut off by a rushed kiss from Alec

"Yeah I'm fine, there's just something that I didn't get to do at the restaurant, but you have to close your eyes"

"Alec, what is this?" Magnus questioned 

"Just do it" Alec replied, a playful taunt played on his words.

Slowly Magnus closed his eyed and brought his hand over them. As soon as Alec was certain that Magnus couldn't see anything he got down on one knee, in front of the man he has loved for many years.

"Ok open them," Alec said from the ground "Magnus Bane, I love you more than anything in this world. I used to believe that life was all about honor and saving face, I used to the k that responsibility and love were the same things and that the only thing that mattered was duty. But then you came along. You came along and turned my world upside down. You showed me true joy, you showed me that love is so much more important than anything else and that together we can get through anything together. I know that things are complicated, I know that we can't legally marry yet, or that I'm not immortal. And I know I don't have all the answers, but I love you more than anything in the world, and I want to be with you for the rest of my life because I can't fathom a life without you, I'm not sure it would even be a life. So Magnus Bane, would you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?"

Magnus stood there for a few seconds. Shellshocked. This man, this amazing man was asking him to marry him, to be his forever. He needed to answer, he was scared and shocked but he couldn't leave the greatest love of his life hanging, even if it would complicate things. "I-I cant" he finally stammered out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kind of just everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is unedited, I didn't want to leave Y'all on the cliffhanger for too long. Also, this chapter jumps around a lot, so if you see three astrics(***), that indicates a place or time change. Hope you enjoy!!

"You can't?" Alec asked, hurt embedding itself in his voice.

"Oh goodness no, that's not what I meant,  
I just meant that I couldn't make you the happiest man alive because marrying you would make me the happiest out of everyone that's ever lived in my long life"

"So you will?" Alec asked, still unsure of the situation.

"Alec Lightwood, you never cease to amaze me," Magnus said, walking cliser to alec, bringing him to a standing position. "I love you so much, and I would love it more than anything in this world to marry you"

"I love you too Magnus, so much," Alec said, closing the distance between him and his now fiance--he loved getting to say that--and kissing him softly on the lips.

***

Where was Alec? Izzy wondered to herself. He was usually here by now, Izzy hoped that he was ok. Where was he? He needed to get here now.

"Izzy" Alec called from behing his sister, startling her from her thoughts

"By the angel Alec, thank goodness your here. How'd it go last night?" Izzy asked

"Well you'll have to ask my fiance about that" Alec whispered in his sisters ear before walking of to his work, leaving hos sister standing there ddumbstruck and a small smie resting on her face.

***  
"You're happier than usual, what's going on?" Jace asked walking into the head of the institute's office.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Alec mused a playful lure in his voice.

"Alec, your my parabiti, we literally feel each other's emotions. What happened?"

"I'm engaged," Alec said, a smile lacing his words. "But don't tell everyone, I don't want this to hinder anyone's work today, speaking of which we should get to that" 

"Of course" Jace sighed with a chuckle as he headed towards the door, Alec began to follow his parabiti out to recieve briefings on upcoming missions, however, hew only made it a few steps out of his office when he heard someone calling his name.

"Alec" clary called out as she ran up to greet him "Izzy just told me the news, I'm so happy for you" 

"Thanks, Clary" Alec replied, the corners of his mouth raised in a small smile

"You sir should be more excited" clary teased, not even able to maintain her serious tone.

"And both of us should probably get back to work" Alec joked as he ushered her off, but as soon as she was gone he allowed himself to wear a clary level smile because for the life of him he still couldn't believe that he was going to marry Magnus bane: the love of his life.

***  
"So your telling me you said no!?" Catarina almost yelled at magnus.

"Yes, but not intentionally, and I corrected it" magnus groaned into his hand, amazed by his own idiocy. "I was just confused and got caught up on the moment, stop laughing at me cat" 

"Im sorry, im just thinking, so you had your now fiance, a man you love more than you've ever loved anyone else, on one knee and you said " I cant"? Imagine how he felt" catarina choked out, barely able to hold herself together in fear of a fit of laughter.

"I know, but that's not what I meant" Magnus justified only to succumb to laughter with Catarina. "Ok, enough of this. Refill on your cocktail?"

"No thanks, I should probably be getting back to madsi, but this was fun," Cat said, standing up.

"Aw, how is madsi" Magnus inquired as they walked towards the front door.

"She good, just the cutest little thing" cat replied gushing.

"Well give her my best, see you some other time I hope" Magnus called out before closing the door. He still couldn't believe what he had done. As soon as he saw Alec on one knee with a ring his mind stopped working. Magnus toyed with the same ring that short-circuited his brain, it was so beautiful, dark black with gold and purple detailing, just Magnus' style. His fiance really knew how to pick a ring. Fiance. The word felt odd on his tongue, but not in a bad way, he had just never loved someone enough to deal with the immortality problem. But he knew that whatever problems arose he and Alec would figure them out together. Just the thought of it made Magnus' heart swoon.

***  
Alec combed through the books trying to find a loophole. Since no one had ever thought a shadow hunter would want to marry a downworlder no one had outlawed it, however, there was no official way to go about it. He and Magnus could do the ceremony and call themselves married all the wanted but it wouldn't be legally or officially recognized. Alec dug deeper into old books trying to find something and nearly lost track of time until he heard a knock at the door.

"Come in" Alec called out his eyes still continuously scanning the pages hoping new information would appear. 

"Hey, just came to see how my fiance was doing" Magnus' sweet voice sounded through the room as he placed a kiss on his fiance's cheek.

"Oh hey," Alec replied, straitening out his stiff neck " I didn't forget something did I?"

"No you're perfectly fine I just wanted to see you" the warlock mused, walking over to the mantle in Alec's office, admiring the pictures of the two of them together. "What's all that stuff you have?"

"Its just laws, and guidelines" Alec answered, getting up to hug Magnus from behind.

"What's wrong my shadowhunter?" Magnus asked turning around to face Alec.

"I was looking through the old laws, and there's not a way for us to officially get married. So I was trying to find a loophole because I really want to marry you officially but I can't find anything.

"Alec it will be ok," Magnus said, intertwining his fingers with Alec's "we'll figure it out together, but right now let's go home"

"Yeah, home."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's wedding time!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out, I dropped my phone and wasn't able to use it for a while. I also got super busy with school, but I hope you enjoy the fanfiction.

Alec tapped his leg on the floor as he waited for the results, they had just been dismised from the courroom and were now waiting for the silent brothers to deliberate. If all went well Alec and Magnus would be able to officially get married. He hadnt been this nervous since the proposal.

"Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane" a silent brothers voice echoed in their heads.

Magnus slipped into Alec's hand--both needing a little strength--as they walked in the room together.

"We have come to a desision on your apeal" the same silent brothers voice sounded again "after much review we have decided that the shadow world is changing, and we must change along with it, your apeal is granted. Over the coming months new laws and mandates will be made in order to be more inclusive of downworlders" 

As soon as the silent brothers finished Alec and Magnes ran out of the room to tell those who came to the hearing in support of them. They barely had to say a word because anyone could see their smiles from a mile away. As Alec talked to Izzy Magnus couldn't help but look at him and marvel at the fact that he was getting to marry such a wonderful man.

***  
It was a week before the wedding and Izzy was going insane. She was trying to find a blue for the drapery but she didn't want cobalt blue. She was partially regretting her decision to tell Alec and Magnus that she didn't want their help, but they had already worked so hard just to make this wedding possible, she wanted them to get a chance to rest.  
Izzys only saving grace was clary, who due to her artist background had a great eye for interior design.

"Izzy, I ordered the flowers you asked about" clary called out as she passed by Izzy

"Thanks, clary you're a lifesaver," Izzy said breathing out a sigh of relief. She looked down at her clipboard one last time, almost everything was done, all she had to do was confirm the menu with the caterer, and pick up the carpet for the aisle and she would be done

***  
Alec's hand shook as he attempted to knot his tie. He was in a simple black tux, with small gold detailing on the tie to please Magnus. 

"Let me help you," Jace said getting up from the couch noticing that Alec had been spacing out 

"Thanks," Alec replied, still lost in space.

"Nervous" Jace inquired finishing up his parabiti's tie.

"A little, but I also want to do this more than anything else in the world"

***  
Magnus grabbed the jacket for his suit and slipped it on, doing one last check it the mirror. He was wearing a mainly black suit with a gold lining and sparkling gold details, he also had the top of his hair died a dazzling shade of purple, and gold cufflinks. He walked back into his living room and opened a portal to the institute, he was a little early but he wanted everything for his wedding to the most wonderful man he knew. 

***  
Izzy entered the ceremony room doing one last check before the guests entered in a few minutes, pleased to find that everything was where it belonged. She headed over to the door took in a deep breath, and allowed the guests to enter. This was finally happening.

***  
Alec could hear the guests entering, he breathed a nervous breath as they chatted among each other, just waiting for his cue to enter. He began pacing only to hear a silent brother telepathically speak a few seconds later. He joined the line of people that were part of the wedding after receiving one last hug from Izzy and Jace.   
Before Alec could even think he was up on the altar, but he wasn't nervous anymore, because Magnus was there, and they were going to be married.

***  
"When I met you, Magnus, I had no idea how important you would be to me. I thought you were just some eccentric warlock that was vaguely interesting, but I am so glad that you forced your way into my life because you have made me happier than I have ever been. I don't know how everything will turn out, but as long as we face it together we can get through anything. I love you so much, Magnus Bane" Alec stated filling all o his words with all the love he felt for Magnus.

"When I first saw you, Alec, I didn't know it at the time, but I instantly fell in love, I thought that in my 400 years of life I had done everything, but I realize now, that I have never loved anyone as much as I love you. You have become a piece of me, and I am equally as happy that I forced myself into your life because I no longer know who I would be without you, but I wouldn't be complete" Magnus finished.

After their vows, Magnus and Alec followed the normal wedding tradition for shadow hunters with small adjustments for Magnus to be officially married. 

***  
Clary looked around trying to find the grooms. You would think that a shiny warlock would be easy to spot. She looked around until she ran into Izzy.

"Have you seen Alec or Magnus?" clary asked "I have something to show them"

"I think they went into the kitchen" Izzy replied "Good luck"

"Alec, Magnus" clary called out as she entered the kitchen.

The two men turned aroud at the sound of their names, trying to hide the fact that they were stealing the extra cake frosting.

"I had something to show y'all, but I can come back later" Clary laughed out.

"What did you have Clary?" Alec inquired walking towards her.

"Well I was up late last night sketching when I got a vision, of a rune, and I don't know how but I know what it does." Clary rambled

"Clary, what are you trying to tell us" Magnus chuckled out.

"Here this is the rune I saw" clary passed a paper to the couple depicting a rune three 'c' looking shaped intertwined "something in me just knows that this can help you if you want"

"Clary what can this rune do?" Alec asked a hint of nervousness and curiosity in his voice.

"This is an...immortality rune... And you don't have to make a decision now, I just wanted you to have the option" Clary said.

"Thank you, Clary, for giving us this option" Alec replied.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again, you thanking me is too far, I'll let you two be alone," Clary said softly before leaving through the door that she came in.

"Alec we don't have to decide now, we have a few years before we would even begin to notice anything, so you can have time to th-" Magnus started, being cut off by Alec.

"I want to do it" Alec blurted out "I love you, Magnus, and I don't want to just spend my entire life with you, I want to spend all your life with you" Alec finished staring at Magnus.

"And you're sure you're not rushing into a decision?" Magnus asked

"By the angel, Magnus, I love you more than anything, and I married you for a reason, I want to be with you forever. This isn't even a choice, its a gift" 

"I love you too, Alec" Magnus replied leaning into his husband "and I want to be with you for the rest of the world"

"Love you too, now let's go rejoin the rest of the party," Alec said grabbing his husbands hand and leading him out of the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> You know I had to leave you on a cliffhanger. I'll probably only do one more maybe two more chapters to this fix at most, but I hope you liked it. Also, this is my first fix so sorry if it's not great.


End file.
